FIRST TO FIND
by ajw1970
Summary: Ron had a secret he forgotten about till now it shows up on his door step! ( part of once again story by Sentinel103. thanks for letting me piggyback off of your story) oh an it my first time so no flames please constructive is fine but dont be a jerk about it


SSgt Andrew Jason Williams Inactive reserve sat in the reception room of RDS Ind. hangar at Middleton International Airport for the 3rd day waiting for the return of RDS's founder, their was an earthquake in South America and Team Possible was taking supplies down there to help out. AJ stood up to look out the window as the C-17 pulled into RDS's parking spot and watched 5 people walk off the back ramp of the C-17 and walk to the hanger that was there terminal. Ron was talking to crazy Albert Harris and his brother Walter there wife's the sake sisters walking beside their husbands shaking there heads at what was being talked about.

AJ walked up to the group asking "Ron? Ron Stoppable," sticking out his hand to shake Ron's said "yes" sticking out his right hand. "Good to see you again Ron Theodor Loosee" pulling him forward and into a hell of a south paw punch! At this both Wanda and Suzie along with their husbands pulled their weapons on this person assaulting their friend/boss/master.

Ron picking himself up off the tarmac looked at this man with hard eyes asked "who the hell are you and why don't I beat the hell out of you"! AJ holding his hands up looking at one sword ,2 9MM and a pair of sieges in his face smiled and replied," I know my hair is longer now and I have a full beard but don't you remember what I told you on your Christmas toy jump at Ft Bragg in 2007?" Ron looked at the man confused then half smiled and laughed at that waved his hands at his friends and coworkers (they weren't employees to him, they all had their asses in the grass one way or another though the years) to lower the weapons. Ron moved in on AJ and shared a bear hug. Surprised the group along with a startled Kim who just got there in time to see weapons drawn on a person and Ron on the ground asked "Ron what is going on?" Ron replied "KP, guys this is SSgt Williams, Andrew Jason USAF and the first person to find me when I left Middleton!" "If you would like the full story Mrs. Stoppable that will cost someone a beer, oh I like Coors Light if you please". AJ said to the crowd while dropping a challenge coin on the group. Albeit and Walter dropped there's even Kim dropped one, Wanda and Suzie watched never having one but knowing what they were. Ron just said "Damn you AJ you know I don't like that dam game" not having one on him. "Tough shit Ron looks like you're buying us and even your wife's next drink" AJ said while laughing. Ron gave his cell number saying "call me ASAP and I will let you know where and when I will pay up at, ok", "ok will do Ron" AJ said as he left. Walking back into the office area everyone asked who this AJ was and what did Ron mean say he was the first one to find him. All Ron said was "Wait for the payoff of the challenge and all will be revealed ok".

AJ called and a meeting was set up Kimberly's for 1400 the next day. Everyone was there Kim's and Ron's rents, Wade and his girlfriend, Bonnie and Felix, Monique, all the mad dog cheer squad still in town, last but not least all of Team Possible to include Du and Dr Director too. Word got out there was still part of Ron they didn't know about. Ron shook his head and asked" will we ever make money here again". At 1402 in walked a cleaned shaved and new hair cut AJ in full Air Force blues with a bus driver's hat. Kim looked at him, stood up and said "You, You where the Airman at Anderson AFB Guam." Smiling at Kim, AJ replied "Yes Kim I was your punching bag that wouldn't go down" AJ laughed. Now everyone looked at all 3 of them. AJ coughed and said "hello I am Andrew Jason Williams, but please call me AJ. I am here to collect a lost coin challenge but looks like I will have a bigger audience to tell my story to now" AJ laughed.

"Well now it looks like I get to tell 2 stories now to make it all make sense oh. First in 2004 summer it was GJ," nodding to Dr Director" got asked by the DOD to help with security at certain bases and Andersen AFB was one. Well you can guess who they got to be the OP-4(opposing force). Kim you kicked my ass that day" every one laughed at that "But I held my own till I could get you punched out. Oh yes the great Kim Possible was tired, then a Guy about her size stepped in with a passion. Ron I don't know what got into you when you saw I had Kim on the ropes but man did you takes over protecting her. The only thing that saved my ass from you was when rest of security forces showed up and had us all dead to rights. Man I was never so glad to see a cop in my life." Dr Director stood and asked "you where the Staff Sergeant that stopped Team Possible right?"

"Dr Director I do believe, "AJ said. She nodded "You don't stop Team Possible you only hope to slow the down that's what cops are for" getting a laugh out of everyone. "Ron, Kim and everyone on base knew this was an exercise but me. Image my surprise when I find 2 teens sneaking around one of the Stealth Bomber hangers. Well I was going to make a name for myself and stop them. I did keep them from getting in one but couldn't keep them from running and when I did coroner them that's when the fun started. Well I thought I was fighting for my life and did so. That's how I wore Kim down but Ron; he was in it to win it. If it wasn't for the cops I do believe I would be 6 feet under now after I knocked Kim down, Ron there went ape shit on me. Needless to say I got talked to for touching not one but both of Team Possible and almost got shown the door from the Air Force. Thanks for saying something to the brass on my behalf Kim." Mr. Dr P was pissed, someone had touched his little girl was right in front of him. AJ looked at him saying "I had no idea what was going on or who they were Dr Possible, yes I know who you are and your wife too I apologize to both of you." Both of Kim's rents looked at the man who had beat up their daughter and shook their heads at him telling them they understand.

Looking at Ron and Kim, AJ said" Kim you broke 2 ribs Ron broke a shoulder-blade before the cops got there so no I am not apologizing to you two." That got a few laughs

"I would never forget the faces of the 2 people who put a hurt on me and got me dressed down by not only my Squadron Commander but the Wing Commander and the Base Commander all in the same day. Being in my dress blues for a whole day was no fun, thanks Kim and Ron."

"Ok that's the first story I had to tell you all, so where is my beer, my tongue is a little dry."

A blond-haired woman walked up and gave AJ a Coors Light like he asked for. "Thanks and who is your lucky fella here you're married to" seeing her wedding ring. Tara pointed at her husband Ben. Raising his beer "To good women, keep them close and us without them may we find the right one day" AJ said. Not to be left out Mrs. Dr P stood up saying,"and to good men, may every woman find hers!" both toast earned a here, here from everyone.

At that time in walked in a Pissed Shego going off on Dracken and Dementor "I told you two to get rid of that damn international clock! Why in the world do we need to know what Gretchen Mean Time for any way?"

AJ asked "do you get a lot of frozen or refrigerated stuff by express service or the military" Dracken answered before Shego could say anything "yes we do all the time." "Oh then to know when the last time it was re-iced you need to know that time then so you can see if someone forgot to re-ice it on time and make them pay you for the stuff they sent." "Ok nerdlinger who are you and why should I care" Shego said taking AJ's beer from him and taking a drink. Everyone looked at Shego like she had grown a second head being such an ass to the guest of honor per say.

"Look Grover the grouch or do you go by she hulk now and what are you doing with the Cookie Monster and a reject from the Lollypop Gang?" AJ deadpanned. "Pot calling the kettle black blue boy" Shego retorted back. "Ok Sheri do we always got to be asses to each other? I mean I know we haven't seen each other since the comite but hey you became a hero and I was a few years older than you too and had to find something to do." Both Shego and AJ looked at each other smiled and hugged hard, both saying "long time no see cuz" AJ stolen his beer back too. "So what have we missed?" Shego asked. Kim spoke now "not much just how Ron and I made our impression on AJ". "Ok I remember reading about in Villains Now" Shego laughed "Got your but handed to you didn't you Princess?" That's not how I remember it Sheri" AJ said

"Hey now that the family reunion is over how about we get back to how you found Ron" Bonnie said "Not very patient is she" AJ said. Tara said "No she isn't when she wants something you should have seen her when she was pregnant"

"Well to the Army guys and wives here let me say this hurry up and wait cause now I am hungry and let my first story take hold ok." AJ said. All the army and GJ people laughed the civilians all looked a little mad. "Hey when I am going to get to eat at the world-famous Kimberly's ever again? You guys live here I am just passing though." AJ used as an excuse.

"Wow I didn't know soup and sandwiches could taste so good"AJ said.

"So now that you're feed, had another beer and Shego didn't flambé you, on with show Airman!" Bonnie snarled out. "Yes on with the show we shale go, well I think it was the winter of 2007 I saw Ron and some other guy running the Darby Queen on Ft Bragg. I ran it once but never again, I am an airman not a ranger." Earning AJ a few laughs from the rangers there. I would have stopped and talked to you right there but I had my ex-wife in the SUV with me and all the kids too. About 2 months later I took you out to the C-130 you did your first or second jump out of. You remember Ron?" AJ said Ron replied "yeah and you almost blew my cover right then but I kept it together." Yes you did Ron, that was good too but I knew who you're instructed was and I wanted you to know I knew who you really where," AJ said. Ron said," that's how you got me to your house AJ?" "Yes and we had a beer or too and you Ron told me all about what happened between Kim and you. I then told you to do the toy jump didn't I Ron." AJ said very seriously. Ron Said "yes you did and you walked my group personally to the German C-130 to jump out on Sicily jump zone that day." Remember what I said to you Ron or should I say promised you." AJ said."Yes AJ I remember what you said and I will repeat it now. Don't go get yourself killed as Ron Theodor Lossee, because if you do I will find your parents or any siblings and Kim and tell them where you are berried and if you do make it back alive and end up marrying Kim I am going to give you a punch to the jaw to remember."Ron finished rubbing his jaw thinking that southpaw sucker punch was just as good as or better than Kim or Yori. AJ laughed a little saying "didn't count on you having a new team Possible with you oh or that you would never tell Kim or your friends about the one who found you fist." To tell you the truth AJ I kind of forgot about all that with every thing I have gone though." AJ smiled at his friend saying" well you have had an eventful life in and since the Army so you are forgiven oh I did see you before you got out too Ron. Your platoon got whipped off the map about and you were the only one left the Army lost a lot of good men that day. Dumb ass brass pulling what little resources they had for that op. personally the Army should have toughen the kitchen sink in there first but I digress. They flew you to Rammstein in Germany then bused over to Longstol about 2 miles away to get healed up. Yes Mrs. Dr P if I may be so bold, I was the airman you saw a few times at his bed side. I would wait till you ran Kim off till I would set there and talk to him about how he better get better because his woman looked good and the baby she was having would need a father to look after them both or more to the truth keep Ron out of trouble."AJ said. This got a laugh from the crowd and a smile and a few nods from the women around the room.

"I have one question for Dr. Betty Director oh" AJ asked. "Go a head SSgt if it's classified I will say so" Dr Director said. "Well one who made out the manifest for Rammstein? That was the biggest snafu I have ever seen. .I had to fight with customs there for 10 minutes before telling them to shot me if they wanted me to keep you from the hospital." Dr Director looked at agent Du and his wife Becky who looked at him too. Will stud up and said"oops" making everyone laugh. AJ then said "good to know who that was because don't let him ever do it again, if I buy you a beer mama?

And two can I get your number?" Then Dr Director did something no one thought would ever happen, she blushed a little looking at the Airman and said "that would be classified till we get to know one another a little better." "Fair enough", razing his beer to her as a salute.


End file.
